Hunter
Hunters are Supernatural humans created by Soyfa Gaius. They are stronger and faster than any human and were trained throughout the centuries. They were created to destroy the regium vampires and save humanity. Amira Klair and her Maori village were skilled hunters before she was turned into a vampire. Early History 2000 years ago after Maxamilian Kliar slaughtered his vampire army he killed his last remaining soldier and buried him. Later shown in the book the dead vampire was Roman Gaius and his wife Soyfa Gaius was a witch. She reserved his body and turned him into stone. She sought revenge and created a spell to turn humans into supernatural hunters to hunt down Regium vampires. Since her death every generation humans were born to become hunters and In the 10th century A Viking Hunter named Odin created the ødelegger. A Hunter organization which the selected hunters tracked down the Regium vampires in Denmark. Adnoria Klair killed the hunters and the organization was lost. But secretly the organization operates to this day. In the 18th century Marcus Klair and Tarver Smith traveled to New Zeland to find a sucessor. He came across a village a fearsome tribe of Maori hunters. Marcus proposed to the chief that he will marry his strongest woman in the village. The Maori chief proposed if he would kill there strongest warrior which is revealed to be Amira's husband Toa he would have his daughter in marriage. Marcus fought and killed Toa and fled from the village. 5 years later Amira turned her into a vampire discovering later that she was a hunter. In 1910 the Ødelegger organization resided in Chicago. After a decade of war in Chicago ended and the Ødelegger were destoried by Amira in 1918. For nearly a century the organization been in secret preparing to take over the city. Alexander's grandfather became leader in 1945 and ran the organization until his death in 1976. Later that year that Alexander's father became leader until his death in 1994. After his father's death Alexander O'Toole took over the organization and continued his father's work. In 1995 Alexander found his great grandfather's reserved stoned body and tried to revived him and was unsuccessful. Powers Super Stregth: Hunters are stronger than humans they posses super human stregth. They are weaker than a vampire, werewolf, Regium vampire, and hybrid. Super Agility: Hunters have the ability to jump and sustain a lot of energy when fighting. they are faster than humans but slower than vampires, werewolfs, hybrids, and Regium vampires. SuperHuman Durability: Hunters have that superhuman endurance which prevent them from dying (unless mortally wounded). Weakness Old Age: Hunters are human they age and die. Illness: '''Hunters are human they have can suffer from illness. '''Mortally Wounded: '''Hunters can die if they were Wonded from their internal organs. '''mortally: Hunters can die from fire, explosions, etc.. Like ordinary hunans. Weapons Wooden bullets: Hunters weapon of choice is wooden bullets that kills vampires instantly when the heart is peirced. Wolf venom gernades: The ødelegger collected werewolfs over the centuries to extract their venom. They made gernades of wolf venom to trigger around vampires killing them instantly. Hunter's Sword: Hunters have magical swords that can kill vampires only through the heart. 'Stake crossbows: '''Hunters have crossbows shooting specially craft wooden stakes into a vampire heart. '''Boomerang blades: '''Hunters have blade boomerangs slices the head off a vampire from a long distance. Ødelegger Present day * In book 4 the Ødelegger debut in chapter 1 T''he Animals Came Out To Play. Henry Landed to Chicago for a favor she asked of him through a letter. While in the city He quickly sees a biker ralley across town and sees Amira and her vampires kill hunters. They strapped them against the motorcycles and rode off killing the hunters instantly. He sees Amira riding towards him. He then asked about it and she told him about the war with the Ødelegger. The Ødelegger sole mission was to resserurect Roman declaring war against vampires. They were trained mercilessly and are cold blooded assisans. When Henry went away to awaken Marcus Kliar The Hunters invaded Amira's manison to destory her and was unsuccessful. Inside her manison Alexander reconized and stole Amira's huntress necklace. A necklace Amira stole decades ago It activated a map to pinpoint a witch named Brenda Gaius his great grandmother's descendant. He kidnapped her and forced her to do the resurrection spell to awake Roman from his slumber. * Amira found this out and her vampires invaded the Ødelegger's headquarters and the hunters kills many vampires. She found Alexander and told him about her hatred of them because of her Hunter's history. He told Amira even after his death his plan is successful and she quickly killed him. The witch was successful and Roman awoken from his 2000 year slumber. He fed and killed the witch and sees the hunters bowing before him. Roman took over as leader and ordered the hunters to attack Amira and her army. Amira tries desperatally tried to defend but Roman killed her army with little effort. He seen and attacked a bloody Amira and injected her with wolf venom but before he could kill Marcus quickly came to Anita's rescue. * Marcus seen Roman and quickly recognized him Roman fought but was no match. He staked him and seen a dying Amira injected with wolf venom. He told her about Adnoria's husband a scientist that made a antidote for wolf venom and cured her. A bloody Henry came after he killed all the remaining hunters Amira quickly seen an injured Tarver. She noticed a tattoo on his back same as the hunters and demanded an explanation. He angrily bursted out "I'm the remaining 3 how dare Marcus put me in charge of a worthless third world hot headed tyrant. I was the reason they came to town and been a member since. I wanted to the hunters to kill u so I can be in charge of everything. No one would know and I would rule Chicago". Amira staked him. * later Amira blew up the Ødelegger headquarters. Known Vampire Hunters Roman Gaius ✝ Odion ✝ Amira Kliar(Vampire-Hunter hybrid) Roman Descendant ✝ Alexander O'Toole ✝ Many unknown vampire hunters ✝ Amira villagers ✝ Toa Aoeta ✝ Cheif Hira Mura ✝ Jillian Sully ✝ Category:Species